Aithríoch
by Saad Maia
Summary: Moi, Draco Malfoy, suis un repenti. Voilà 10 ans que je me cache au fin fond de l'Irlande, jusqu'au jour où l'auror respondable de la situation revient, Harry Potter, auquel je ne suis pas indifférent... mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu.


**Titre**: Aithríoch (repenti en gaélique)

**Auteur :** Saad Maia

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, moi je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire!

**Résumé** : Moi, Draco Malfoy, suis un repenti. Voilà 10 ans que je me cache au fin fond de l'Irlande, jusqu'au jour où l'auror respondable de la situation revient, Harry Potter, auquel je ne suis pas indifférent... mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Inspirée de la chanson de Renan Luce _Repenti_.

**Chansons écoutées pendant l'écriture**:

_Repenti_ de Renan Luce

_Down By Sally Garden_ de Órla Fallon

_Cad E Sin Don Te Sin_ de Órla Fallon

_Buachail on Eirne_ de The Corrs

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Dans cette fic je parle de lieux et de personnages qui nécéssitent peut-être quelques petites notes de compréhension:

**_An Líonán_** : en anglais "Leenane". C'est une petite ville du Connaugh qui borde le fjord d'Irlande. C'est un pur bijou, un village beau comme un diamant, sympa comme tout qu'il ne faut absolument pas louper si on a l'occaz d'aller dans le coin!! Perso j'en suis tombée amoureuse!

**_Karriguel an Ankou_** : en breton "Karriguel le squelette". C'est la grande faucheuse locale, un squelette vêtu d'une cape noire qui porte une faux et qui tire une charette dans laquelle s'assoit ceux qu'il est venu chercher. J'ai changer son apparence pour les besoin de l'histoire, c'était mieux si elle ressemblait à un Harry féminin plutôt qu'à un squelette monstreux, d'un point de vue esthétique...

Ah! Et je précise que je suis **_reviewore_**, alors si vous avez un peu de pitié pour une pauvre affamée!!

* * *

**Aithríoch**

Dans un soupir, je pose ma bêche.

Ffsh, je suis éreinté ! Mon dos me fait mal et mes cheveux collent à ma peau… Je n'aurais pas dit, comme çà, que le jardinage pouvait crevé un homme…

Un regard vers le ciel m'indique que la soirée approche à grands pas. Temps pis pour mes hortensias, je finirais de les planter demain.

D'un geste je charge ma bêche sur mon épaule, dépose les derniers pots en plastiques dans mon seau de terreau, et emmène le tout dans ma remise.

C'est une pièce au toit bas, sans fenêtre, ou j'entasse à peu près tout ce qui ne me sert plus dans l'immédiat. Le long des murs, des outils de jardinage, avoisine de vieux balais aux formes aérodynamiques, à présent recouvert de poussière. En face de moi, un établi disparaît sous de vieux chiffons pleins d'huile, des outils de mécaniques et d'autres objets d'origine plus ou moins douteuse. Deux grandes armoires de style anglais qui m'ont suivie quand j'ai quitté le pays regorgent de robes à la mode d'il y a dix ans, mangé aux mites et sentant le renfermé. Certaines doivent être bien moisie à l'heure qu'il est. Quelques vieilles boîtes recèlent encore de vieux secrets, toute une vie qui ne m'appartient plus.

Je pose mon chargement près de l'établi et ressort de cette petite pièce sombre. Etrange comme j'aime la lumière depuis quelques temps. Je ferais bien installé des fenêtres dans cette remise.

Les mains dans les poches, je m'en retourne vers la maison sans étages qui est la mienne, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de mon œuvre. Un joli parterre entouré de pierres blanches, plein de fleurs de toutes les couleurs encerclant de petits arbustes en bouton. Un effet bucolique en accord avec l'esprit du Connacht alentour. Je les plante tard cette année, mes fleurs, mais les beaux jours ont tardés à venir. On le voit d'ailleurs, à l'herbe verte qui s'étend partout dans la région. Les coures d'eau aussi ont montés, et se mêlent à présent à la mer du fjord d'An Líonán. On peut la voir d'ici, entre mes lauriers roses en boutons, cette mer vert-de-gris qui serpente au pied des Maamturks, les basses montagnes de cette partie du Connemara. Le soleil se reflète dans ses eaux, faisant naître des myriades de couleurs chaudes qui envahissent la montagne. Les jeux de lumières sont célèbres ici, un des plus beaux lieux du lar Connacht. Le bleu et l'or se disputent la place et les montagnes rivalisent de vert pour les départager, le tout se mélangeant avec grâce aux yeux de l'éphémère créature qu'est l'homme.

Vision on ne peut plus romantique. Ici je deviens sentimental. A cette vue digne d'un Eden, je sens un sourire poindre sur mon visage et une onde de chaleur se propage dans mon ventre. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de cet endroit.

Un petit rire s'échappe de ma gorge à cette idée. Qui l'eût cru, Qu'un jour Draco Malfoy rirait et sourirait à la vue d'un rayon de soleil sur la mer, par une soirée de printemps ? Certainement pas mon père.

D'un mouvement de la tête, je chasse au loin mes mauvais souvenirs et me remet en marche, mains dans les poches.

La maison basse qui se profile devant moi ressemble à une chaumière de conte de fée, avec sa porte en arc de cercle, ses deux fenêtres aux volets de couleur verte de chaque côté, ses pierres saillantes et les lierres qui grimpent le long des murs jusqu'au vieux toit de chaume. C'était une vielle grange que j'ai arrangé moi-même, bien loin des idées malfoyennes que j'aurais pu avoir de mon chez-moi. Plus une demeure à Weasley en fait.

Mais on ne peut plus dire que je sois seulement un Malfoy. Plutôt un traître, un repenti qu'on a planqué là, dans la baie d'An Líonán, au fin fond du Connemara. Le dernier endroit ou la créature de luxe que j'étais aurait pu trouver refuge.

Pourtant Potter me l'avait dit, à mon installation, qu'ici, on s'y plaisait vite, et qu'on y tombait facilement amoureux. Moi je m'en fichais, à l'époque, j'étais déjà amoureux, et certainement pas d'un bout de caillou.

Je pousse la porte de ma maison, et chasse au loin tout ces vieux souvenirs. C'était il y a combien de temps déjà ? Dix ans ? Il y a prescription.

En quelques enjambées je traverse mon salon aux fauteuils accueillants pour rejoindre la cuisine, couleur paille et bois, avec des touches de vert de-ci de-là, à la mode irlandaise.

Je plonge mes mains encore pleines de terre dans l'eau chaude du robinet tout propret.

La maniaquerie ne ma pas quittée, elle, bien qu'on la devine moins sous l'amoncellement d'objets traditionnels du Connacht qui règne dans toute la maison. Intégration oblige, mes amis moldus du coin mon vite mis au parfum. Oui, mes relations aussi ont bien changées.

A dire vrai, je crois que je deviens fidèle à ce bon vieux pays qui n'est même pas le mien. Tout en moi respire l'irlandais, de mon accent, qui a vite pris ses marques, à mes cheveux, tournés au roux pour les besoins de la planque. J'y passe ma main et me dit que j'aurais bien besoin d'une bonne douche.

En me retournant, j'avise la pile de lettre qui s'entasse sur la table. Il serait tant que je m'en occupe, tout de même. Je les saisi et rejoins ma chambre.

Je dépose la pile de lettres près de mon ordinateur, dernière acquisition en date, unique trace de modernité dans mon antre, mais néanmoins nécessaire pour parfaire mon image de parfait moldu.

Dans l'armoire à côté du futon vert et argent posé à même le sol, seule trace de mon funeste passé, j'attrape un pantalon de toile beige et un polo vert. Bien que l'été approche à grand pas, les soirées restent fraîches par ici.

Je m'éloigne ensuite sous la douche.

o0O0o

Je clique sur la touche « entrée » et soupire. Enfin terminé. Toutes mes factures sont rentrées et payées, il ne reste plus qu'à envoyer ma déclaration d'impôt et à quitter le tout pour être enfin tranquille. Ce que je m'apprête à faire quand quelque chose attire mon regard. Une dernière enveloppe, près du tapis de souris. D'un blanc légèrement jaunâtre. Un parchemin transformé en papier moldu, adressé à Seán O'Donnel. C'est bien pour moi, mon nouveau nom.

Un sourire éclaire mon visage, une lettre de Harry, à n'en pas douter. Il n'y a que lui qui m'écrive sur parchemin par la poste moldue. Néanmoins, au vue du principe de précaution, j'enfile une paire de gants en peau de dragon qui repose toujours dans l'un des tiroirs de mon bureau, et décachette délicatement la fausse enveloppe. Dans le creux de ma main glisse un feuillet de parchemin, que je déplie.

C'est bien une lettre de Harry. Il m'annonce qu'il s'est fait « mettre en vacances », et qu'étant donné le « cadre idyllique » dont je profite toute l'année, il aimerait passer « quelques jours en ma compagnie ». Traduisez : « J'ai encore eu une mise à pieds pour non respect des règles dans le carde de mes heures de travail. Comme je vis tout seul et que ça m'angoisse, je cherche une petite place là où il y en a. »

Du Harry tout craché.

Il me dit qu'il arrivera dans la nuit de 23. Soit cette nuit. Tant mieux, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller le chercher.

Je troque mes gants contre une paire de tennis passée de mode, mais oh ! combien confortables et sort dans la nuit tombante.

Harry transplanera à l'endroit habituel, sur la berge du fjord, à un endroit invisible depuis An Líonán, pour plus de discrétion.

Sacré Harry ! Depuis que je lui ai vendu Voldemort, et par la même occasion, mon père, nos liens se sont raffermis. La mort de ma mère y est pour grand chose, bien sur, puisque sans cela, je n'aurais jamais trahis, mais je sais maintenant que la haine que je m'efforçait de maintenir entre nous n'avait plus lieu d'être depuis longtemps, si ce n'était pour masquer des sentiments que j'ignorais moi-même nourrir alors. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé pour autant, je ne suis pas fou à ce point. Comment l'idole du monde sorcier aurait-elle pu seulement poser les yeux sur moi. C'est du moins ce que je pensais à l'époque. Je sais aujourd'hui que Harry vit toujours seul et qu'il ne semble pas courir après les filles. Et d'après ce que j'ai appris de lui au cour de ses dernières visites, il ne semble même pas intéressé. Parce qu'Harry passe me voir de temps en temps. Environ un fois tout les six mois. Il m'envoie aussi quelques lettres pour me raconter sa vie, la situation du pays. Comme si j'allais y retourner un jour. Harry a toujours vécu dans l'espoir. C'est lui qui m'a installé ici pour me protéger des derniers mangemorts. Il a beau dire, je sais bien qu'il est, lui aussi, tombé amoureux d'An Líonán, et qu'il donnerait tout pour pouvoir s'y installer comme moi. Mais au fond de lui, il ne s'en sent pas le droit. Même si le Lord Noir est mort, il considère comme son devoir de poursuivre les derniers membres de la bande de mon père, en sa qualité d'aurore agréé. Même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de faire des vagues.

C'est décidé, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, cette fois, je lui dirais la vérité. Ce que je ressens pour lui au fond de moi, et qu'il m'a fallu près de dix ans pour admettre pleinement.

Je lui dirais qu'il n'est pas responsable du monde sorcier, qu'il en a déjà fait suffisamment pour eux, qu'ils doivent les laisser en paix.

Que je le veux à moi, pour moi, près de moi. Que j'ai besoin de lui, que je l'attends le jour et qu'il me manque la nuit.

Je lui dirais que le soleil sur la montagne et la pluie sur la mer se plaisent à murmurer son nom, et que le vent dans les herbes me parle de la douceur de son corps, de la pureté de son âme, instant après instant.

J'aurais l'air d'un parfais Poufsouffle, mais ma carapace de Serpentard s'est vue retirée depuis bien longtemps déjà…

Les nymphes se sont liguées contre moi, et chaque morceau de ce paradis qu'il m'a offert me rappelle combien tout est plus beau quand lui est près de moi pour les voir…

Perdus dans mes idées je trébuches et m'étale sur une souche. Dur retour à la réalité. Mes points se crispent dans la poussière. Plus les rêves sont beau plus le réveil est difficile. Le mien l'est de plus en plus à chaque fois. Je sers les dents et me relève. Il ne faut pas laisser partir l'espoir, ni le courage.

Puis je sens un mouvement derrière moi. Sûrement un lapin, ou une belette… Je me retourne le temps de voir une ombre disparaître. Plus gros qu'un lapin, Peut-être un renard ? Il en cour pas mal dans les environs. Mais je ne peux rien apercevoir de plus, la nuit est tombée, et les nuages viennent par instant recouvrir la Lune au trois quarts rongée.

Je repère mentalement l'emplacement du buisson derrière lequel Harry doit apparaître. A deux pas d'une petite plage. J'y descends.

La nuit est belle sur le fjord, quand tout se pare de bleu, du plus clair au plus foncé. Plus rien n'est différent, tout s'unis. Plus de bien, plus de mal, juste cette immensité qui ne recouvre de son ventre sombre. J'ai souvent rêvé pouvoir la rejoindre. Les nuages bougent et la Lune se dévoile, un peu, se reflétant dans la mer. Un courant d'air plus fort m'envoie des embruns salés dont les gouttes s'égrènent sur mon visage. Si j'avais encore été blond, ma chevelure aurait fait échos à la Lune. Tableau on ne peut plus romantique…

Soudain un bruit me fige ; Un bruit de pas, derrière moi. Lent, presque silencieux. Quelqu'un qui souhaite rester discret. Harry n'a aucune raison de vouloir rester discret.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empare de moi et tout à coup je comprends. Je comprends le pourquoi de tout ces souvenirs venus perturber le court de ma journée. Cette raison, je l'attends depuis dix ans maintenant. Ma peine, mon châtiment, auquel je ne me suis que trop soustrait. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, celui de n'avoir pu dire à Harry l'étendue de mon affection pour lui.

Un sourire mélancolique accroché sur le visage, les mains nonchalamment glissées dans mes poches, je me retourne. Je n'ai pas ma baguette, mais de toute manière je ne l'aurais même pas utilisée…

Vincent Crabbe se tient devant moi. Grand, massif, haineux, il n'avait aucune chance de passer inaperçu plus longtemps ; le fait que je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt est déjà en soit un exploit. Il me fixe de ses yeux porcins, un rictus sur le visage.

Puis sans un mot, son bras se lève, et je vois ses lèvres articulées la formule fatale.

Adieu…

Un éclair de lumière verte m'atteint au ventre.

…Vous.

Je tombe au sol, la tête près de l'eau,pareil au Dormeur du Val, mais ma poitrine n'est pas percée de deux points rouges ; non, elle ne respire plus c'est tout.

Des choses me parviennent vaguement, à travers le brouillard qui m'envahi. Une nouvelle voix, un bruit sourd. Une chute peut-être.

Tout cela n'a que peut d'importance. Je la sens me rejoindre.

Je me sens tourner la tête. Au milieu du fjord, mon brouillard se lève lentement.

Elle est là, toute de noir vêtue, ses yeux vers tournés vers moi. Elle sourit, sous ses cheveux aile de corbeau. Elle s'approche doucement vers moi, marchant sur l'eau. Ma Mort.

Elle me chuchote doucement :

« Bonjour Draco…Mon nom est Karriguel, Karriguel An Ankou… »

Karriguel…Sa nature se ressent à même son nom.

Sa silhouette à la peau pâle s'arrête enfin sur la berge, et elle regarde derrière moi quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir.

Puis elle me tend sa main, et je la prends, puis me relève.

Je peux enfin voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Mon corps est étendu, dos contre terre, à l'endroit où je suis tombé. Ses yeux bleus grands ouverts vers le ciel et ses cheveux blonds ont retrouvés leur couleur originelle.

Puis je me rends compte de ce que je suis vraiment. Un esprit. Personne ne peut plus me voir, sinon Karriguel. Je suis mort…et je n'en conçois aucune tristesse. Ce sentiment même me semble soudain si désuet.

J'aperçois un autre corps allongé près du mien. Vincent Crabbe, la tête dans le sable. Pétrifié. Je le reconnais, et pourtant il me semble si lointain, comme oublié, comme si tout était dénué d'intérêt tout à coup.

Puis une autre âme, conscient elle, s'approche de nous, dans les herbes hautes qui bordent la plage. Deux yeux comme des émeraudes et des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Karriguel, il tient une baguette à la main.

Quelque chose de fugace me traverse ; à l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur avant, puis disparaît.

Je connais son nom, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… Harry. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux.

D'une pression sur ma main, Karriguel attire mon attention, et j'oublie Harry. Elle me désigne la mer. Je comprends. Tout deux, mains dans la main, nous avançons dans la brume du fjord, laissant dernière nous la scène d'un drame qui commence à disparaître de ma mémoire. Mes pieds flottent sur l'eau et je n'en conçois pas d'étonnement. Je sais juste que je dois la suivre et laisser la brume nous recouvrir.

Soudain Karriguel s'arrête et fait un geste vers la plage. Je suis son doigt du regard.

Les nappes blanches se scindent devant mes yeux, et découvre An Líonán. Mon village, une dernière fois. Une paix étrange s'empare de mon esprit.

Plus loin sur la droite, je peux apercevoir mon corps. L'autre jeune homme est agenouillé près de moi maintenant. Il tend une main vers mon visage, ferme délicatement mes yeux, et, doucement, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un premier, dernier baiser. Son visage plein de larmes se relève vers mon esprit, l'espace d'un instant, et il me sourit, comme s'il pouvait me voir, puis se retourne à nouveau vers mon corps.

Une grande joie s'empare de moi et une douleur plus forte que ce que j'avais jamais ressenti de mon vivant. J'ai envie de…le rejoindre, le… consolé ?

Ces pensées étranges disparaissent comme elles sont venues. Seule une douce mélancolie s'installe dan mon cœur tandis que la brume se referme à nouveau et que la scène disparaît.

Qui était ce jeune homme ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Et qui suis-je, moi-même… Tout cela n'a plus d'importance.

Je me retourne vers Karriguel et son sourire éternel. Une évidence. Je sens ma main prisonnière de la sienne, puis nous plongeons, enfin, jusqu'au cœur du fjord, au cœur de la mer…de la mort.

Tout n'est plus que nuit autour de moi.

Sauf deux yeux verts émeraude, derrière des lunettes rondes…

Un visage enfantin qui semble me regarder, depuis l'autre côté du Voile…


End file.
